


Meet me by the Force Tree

by gaylo_ben



Series: Yavin IV past!boyfriends [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, archive post, first boyfriends, jedi padawan ben solo, past!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: The force tree was glowing and the yavin moons were setting… After showing off his impressive growth spurts and newly made blue lightsaber, Ben Solo knew when the timing was right.  He seized the perfect moment and kissed his best friend Poe Dameron...





	Meet me by the Force Tree

“I could do this all night, Poe”

last art of 2017 inspired by the very adorable Last Jedi padawan Ben Solo! Blue lightsaber & jedi outfit!! thank you darkpilot shippers for an incredible year of benpoe feels - Happy New Year to all of you!!! <333

#benpoe #darkpilot #kylo ren #poe dameron #ben solo #star wars #yavin iv series #jedi padawan ben solo #yavin farm boy poe dameron #canon bb jedi ben #little hotshot poe #here's to another two years of benpoe! #<333 the last art of 2017 #wet kisses under the force tree #kissing and rubbing nuzzing and loving # benpoe all the way #shoot for the yavin moons # LET KYLO LIVE 

more Kylo/Poe art [here at @Gaylo-Ben tumblr](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/tagged/darkpilot)


End file.
